Kanamakia's Story
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Only have bonus round of thrid phase typed.


Well, here's an interesting pwedickermint. I, Kanamakia of the Kuruta, have been asked to type more about myself. I asked what else is there to type, and I was told that I should type my whole story. So I'm typing about the Hunter Exam, and how that went for me. I may also include stuff from a bit before the Exam. I may not, because one part of the exam in itself is about seven pages on a words document…0-e. And that's just the bonus round of the third part of the actual exam! *Falls into a never ending hole of eternal darkness* IT NEVER ENDS! JK, my story shall end, just like yours will soon if you leave flames.

I own nothing but Sheori (Who I don't own any other way besides in bed ^w^) and Kanamakia. Plus some of the extra storyline shiturf.

P.S.) I had no idea what to call the vent type thingies from the bonus round of phase three, so I call them speakiscopes. XD FTEW. I Am Periwinkle the FRICKIN' MIME!

XOXO

DXP

-XX-XX-

Kanamakia shuddered. She hated storms, and the one included in the Hunter Exam wasn't an exception. She took a few deep cleansing breaths like she always did before going out on stage to clam her nerves and continued searching the hotel boat for stuff to help get them out of here. Kana swore under her breath as her foot hit the edge of the steel counter. She grabbed a slip of paper that had strange markings on it and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey, Kana, Ya findin' anything useful?" Ponzu asked as the blonde girl passed the radio control room.

"Not that I know of… I don't know if this paper is useful, because I can't read it." She shook her head, her long hair swishing around her hips as if it was mocking her.

"Well let me see it! Maybe Poccle or I could read it." Ponzu grabbed the slip of paper gingerly from Kana's hand and scanned it twice, shaking her head.

"Well? Can you read it Ponzu?" Kanamakia asked her new friend.

"Nope." She turned to get the attention of a certain gray haired boy. "Hey Poccle! Can you read this?" He removed the black headset and stood.

"Depends, what language is it?" Poccle responded, stepping towards the green haired girl.

"I don't know… Maybe one of us should take it to Kurapika, He's pretty smart." The two girls nodded.

"I'll do it, Ponzu; you stay here and man the controls please." Poccle stepped out of the room past Kana and down the hall. Once he was out of earshot, Ponzu turned to Kanamakia, smirking playfully.

"Ok, spill it girly. You've got it bad." Ponzu smirked.

Kanamakia's cheeks turned light pink. "I-I don't know how you mean…" Suddenly, the doorframe seemed REALLY interesting.

"You like Kurapika, right?" Ponzu nudged the blonde with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows.

"Uhh! Well, I've known him since childhood, so yes; he is a close friend of mine." Kana's black ballet flats shifted and her toe traced lines and circles on the ground and she stared at it intently.

"Right, I mean LIKE like. I have a woman's intuition, Kana. I know these things."

The thunder clapped loudly and Kanamakia jumped, digging her nails into the wood of the doorframe.

"I-I won't deny it. I do…love… Kurapika… with every bone in my body. I would do anything for him…" Kanamakia swallowed and blushed darker.

"Aww, that's cute. You know, I thought you two were together the first time I saw you talking to him, but I guess not yet, eh?"

"S-So? What about Poccle, Ponzu! You like him! I can see it with my eyes closed!"

Ponzu blushed now. "Is it really that obvious? Oh my…"

Kanamakia nodded. "And by the way he acts around you, he either likes you back or he thinks you're gonna kill him." Her pale ivory skin was beginning to return to normal color, while Ponzu's kept getting darker and darker.

"You really think so?" Ponzu's dark gray eyes sparkled with hope.

Kanamakia nodded. "Yeah, you should tell him next time you two are alone together. I'd be so happy for you."

"If I tell Poccle…You hafta tell Kurapika." Kanamakia tensed as Ponzu finished her sentence.

"What? Hey, I'm trying to help you! He prolly doesn't like me at all that way!" Kana's 'purple' eyes seemed a tinge redder but Ponzu thought it was just the lighting.

"I'm sure deep down he really likes you…"

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and Ponzu spun back around to the radio.

"…So, in other words, I'll need more time to decode it into English." An all too familiar voice spoke from near the door and Kana rushed away from the door frame to Ponzu's side, staring at the knobs on the Radio.

"Oh, Hello Kana…Ponzu." Kurapika gave a nod in their direction. Kanamakia's cheeks burned again as Ponzu nudged her arm.

"Is something wrong?" Poccle asked, walking in behind Kurapika.

"N-no…. Unless something else has happened?" Ponzu muttered.

"Not quite…Kana, would you assist me in decoding this, please?" Kurapika blinked politely, referring to the note.

"Huh—Sure! I'll try to help the best I can!" Kanamakia's flustered expression made Ponzu giggle as the blonde left the room and flipped her off.

The two Kuruta's made their way to the main control room and stood opposite each other.

"Ok, Now. What am I supposed to do?" Kanamakia asked, her palms sweating and her heart racing.

"You can help by writing down what I say. I'll try to go slowly, so you can catch everything." Kurapika smiled.

"H-Hey, are you saying I'm slow?" Kanamakia glared at him.

"Maybe…but more seriously now. I'll start reading it as soon as you have the pen ready." He chuckled.

"I-I have been ready! Just read it already!" Kanamakia blushed and stared at the pen and paper in her hands.

"Alright… My…beloved…Oh…" Kurapika's face glowed light pink as he came to a great realization. This note was a left behind love letter.

"All I have down is, 'my beloved oh'. Are you sure you even know what you're talking about, smart one?" Kanamakia's cocky attitude was coming through, despite her being terrified of the awkwardness of their situation and the storm raging outside.

"Y-YES! I know what I'm doing! This is a love letter, it's of little importance!" Kurapika shot back, waving the note around.

Kanamakia jumped as the thunder clapped once more. She clung to the notepad and ended up dropping the pencil on the floor as she shut her eyes and sank to her knees. Her body quivering and her eyes wide in fear. The other rounds of thunder had been scary, but the new wind, thunder and lightning combo was too much.

"Kana, are you alright?" Kurapika's voice became soft and calming. His irritation of before forgotten.

"Y-y-yeah…" She stammered, looking away as a dark red blush that matched her shirt and eyes flooded her face.

He knelt so they were eye level. "You're still scared of thunder storms? I thought you would've grown out of that by know…"

"A-apparently not…." Kana smiled weakly.

"Here, let's stand you up before we try to figure out a way a out of this phase."

"A-alright." Kanamakia allowed Kurapika to take her hand and pulled her up.

"Anyways, I was reading the captains log I found earlier, an—" The thunder crashing and wind rocking the ship caused Kana to launch herself across the few inches between them and onto Kurapika's arm.

He stroked her hair. "Kana, relax. It's just thunder. And wind. I know it's frightening now, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"O-o-o-ok… S-sorry, I had no right to grab onto you like that…" She released her arms and shied away, blushing furiously. One of her purple contacts had fallen out, so her left eye was visibly scarlet.

"Kanamakia…Your eyes."

"Huh? Oh…Dammit! Did my contact lens fall out?" Kanamakia spazzed out. Kurapika patted her hair and smiled.

"If you weren't here this would be so dull…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, now, If I were you I would go back to my room winking at everyone until I could get my left contact in. You do have a back up pair, right?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be back…Unless you need me somewhere else?"

He shook his head. "No, you can come back here."

"Aye Aye Captain Kura!" Kanamakia grinned broadly, saluting Kurapika as she left the room.

Kanamakia rushed down the hallway, but as she passed the radio control room once more, pink clothed arms reached out and pulled her back into the room.

"GAH! PONZU! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Kanamakia shrieked at her.

Ponzu laughed. "Now's not the time for that, I'm afraid. The storm is coming faster and faster… It's even scaring me."

"Hehe, yeah…" Kanamakia still had her left eye shut tight.

"Kana, why is your eye closed? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine; I just umm… have something in it."

"Well come here so I can help you get it out!" Ponzu smiled, patting Poccle's empty seat.

Kanamakia shook her head. "Nah, I've gotta get to my room. It's urgent."

"Kanamakia, it's not a good time to have a good time with Mr. Second in Command." Ponzu winked at her.

"Wh-what? I NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Kana's voice became shrill.

Kanamakia sighed deeply. "I'm….going…..now…." she spoke through grit teeth, spinning on her heels and flouncing from the room, her scarlet secret still hidden.

When she finally made it to her room, Sheori had been gone. There was a note that said she was going underwater with Gon and Killua to help cut the seaweed and such from the propellers. Kanamakia set the quickly scrawled note aside and began to dig through her panda backpack. Finally finding the small white container, she unscrewed the lids and went into the bathroom. A wave crashed against the boat and threw Kana off balance, causing the contact lens carrier to spill its contents on the wooden floorboards.

"Fuck a Waffle…Oh Well, I guess I had to come out sometime…" Kanamakia sighed, removing her right purple contact lens and throwing it on the floor after shrugging.

"Good thing I'm not scared anymore… Until the next strike of fate." She sighed again and pulled her backpack on before realizing that she had no use for it currently and shrugging out of it.

She walked calmly back down the hallway and crashed into Hanzo and Killua, who were saying something about how Leorio still hadn't come back up out of the water. Kanamakia froze. No…She couldn't stand to lose anyone else. Bad enough she had lost her best friend for four years, but if Leorio drowned…

Kanamakia shook her head violently to clear it and rushed back to the main control room.

"No….No…..Not again…" Kurapika's hunched figure mumbled from under the dashboard.

"Kura…" Kanamakia went to him and pulled him into a comforting hug, letting herself stroke his hair as he had done for her earlier.

The thunder clapped and the boat rocked. Kana tensed, but tried to remain calm, despite her already glowing eyes.

"Kurapika!" Hanzo's voice called up the speakiscope.

"Are you there? Answer!"

"Gon is bringing Leorio back up, they're both alright!" Killua's voice joined in.

Kanamakia Let go of Kurapika as he stood, going to the speakiscope and responding to them. While he was able to get going right away, she stayed on the floor; dumbstruck, but relieved.

He turned to her, smiling.

"I'm so relieved. I thought we were going to lose another important person." He sighed happily, sitting next to Kana on the floor. He slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Kanamakia's cheeks lit up again and she tensed. "Hey, Get off! You creeper!"

Kurapika froze and stared at her for a second after moving his arm. Then he laughed.

"Oh, Still the same as always, huh Kana?" He stood.

"Yes! You can look, but I'm not yours to touch!" She said stubbornly.

"Yeah…"

"Kurapika, Ponzu and I think we can blow the rock away more. We've fixed the canons."

"Alright then, on my mark."

"Three…Two…One…MARK!"

The Boat shook as the missiles hit the rock once more.

"Alright, one more should do it." Poccle's voice echoed through the room.

"Ready? Three…Two…One…MARK!"

Kanamakia clung to the dashboard as the boat rocked more.

"Right, now we need something to give the engine a kick start."

Kurapika turned back to face Kana again, who was getting motion sickness. "Go help Ponzu and Poccle, Kana."

Kanamakia stood and left the room. She entered the boiler room and saw Ponzu and Poccle kissing. She waited a few seconds before entering.

"So, Poccle, got milk?" Kanamakia giggled as they pulled apart and turned red.

"Kana! Give some warning next time you sneak up on me!" Ponzu sighed, still holding hands with Poccle.

"Hey, consider it payback for making me damn near piss myself when you grabbed me."

"Fine….But weren't your eyes purple before?"

"Meh, don't worry about it."

"Well, by the sounds of it we're going to get out of here alright." Poccle interjected.

"Yep." Kanamakia nodded as a loud crash that wasn't thunder could be heard overhead and a huge lurch. All three of them flew forward and onto the floor.

"OUCH! Stupid-Hey wait a sec, Ponzu, Poccle! We're moving!"

Ponzu rubbed her shoulder and smiled back at me. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm gonna go thank Gon!" Kanamakia shouted as she quickly climbed back up the ladder.

Kanamakia turned down the hallway of Gon and Killua's room. She got to the door and knocked. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. She started to worry and went looking for them.

She decided to check with Kurapika and ask him if he had seen them. When she got to the main control room she found him lying on the floor and bleeding from the head.

"Kura-kun! Hey, wake up, the best thing to do when one has hit their head is not fall asleep! Kurapika!" She shook his shoulder and he shakily sat up with some help.

"Kana…" His eyes fluttered open.

"What? Here, I'm gonna bandage that up…" She stood and ran across the control room to the first aid kit on the wall. Kana pulled it down and got to Kurapika just before he started to slide back down the wall.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now!" Kana sighed, brushing his bangs aside as she bandaged him up.

"Kana… I…"

"You're tired, I know. But you can sleep after I'm sure you don't have a serious concussion, ok?"

"Not…that…"

"Kurapika, Shut up and sit still, you can tell me later. Now follow my finger." She waved her pointer finger back and forth slowly in front of his half lidded eyes. No concussion.

"Alright. You're cleared for sleep…I guess… Here." She guided him back to the floor. As Kana turned to leave, she felt a tug on her wrist.

"We…Everyone is ok, right?"

Kanamakia nodded. "You just rest, alright. You did good, Oh mighty leader."

"That's…second in command…." Kurapika fell asleep.

Kanamakia lingered in the room beside him a while like she used to before the massacre when they would have sleepovers. She wondered what he had been trying to tell or ask her as she walked out of the main control room and out onto the deck to enjoy the simple breeze of the now calm sea.

"Hey, Kana." She heard a voice and turned to face it.

"L-Leorio!" She ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't EVER do something that reckless again! You had Kurapika and I worried! I'm gonna kill you for almost drowning!" Kanamakia chastised the tall man as her stroked her hair.

"Ok, Mother." He chuckled.

Kanamakia jumped away from him. "And Gon! Where is Gon? Is he ok?" She turned to Leorio with a cute accusing look on her face.

"He's on the deck, drying off and sleeping."

"Thanks Leorio!" Kanamakia called over her shoulder as she jogged to go find Gon, Killua and Sheori and find out what had happened.

"Hey, Kana wait!" Leorio called back to her. And she ran back to him.

"Where's Kurapika?" Kana looked away. She was starting to sense that they were more than friends. Her heart sank. What if Kurapika was gay? What if it was with Leorio? She would be seriously depressed then. She liked them both. Something only Sheori knew.

"What's with that look? He's not dead is he? Damn, I've missed his funeral." Leorio chuckled, trying to make Kana the happy-go-lucky girl she normally was.

"No, He's in the main control room…He hit his head, but I took care of him." Their eyes met and Kana blushed once more.

"That's good. Hey…your eyes…were they always periwinkle?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah…it's a long story…" Kana looked away.

"Believe me, I know. He already told me about everything."

"Kura told you?" Kana gaped at Leorio. She knew something WAS going on between them now. No WAY would Kurapika tell about Kanamakia as well as himself unless he really trusted someone.

"It's ok though…I won't tell anyone."

"Meh, I'm coming out of the closet anyways…" Kanamakia stared at him, as if waiting for him to say 'Oh yeah, I'm gay with Kurapika, and we both think you're a stupid ucky-tabulous girl!'.

"You're a Lesbian?" Leorio's grin was too big for his own good. No confession yet.

"NO! I'm not gonna deny my Kuruta background anymore unless I have too."

"I see. Well, I'll let you go find Gon and them now. See ya." Leorio ruffled Kana's hair and turned to talk to Hanzo some more.

Kanamakia set out to go find Gon and them once more. She stood on the rail and scanned the deck looking for Sheori's blue hair. Suddenly, she felt jumper cables on her sides and fell off the rail backwards.

"DAMMIT KILLUA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The white haired boy smirked. "That's highly unlikely."

"Ugh, whatever. Where's Gon and Sheo?" Kanamakia sighed irately, rubbing her bottom.

"Follow me." Killua nodded his head in the opposing direction from where Kanamakia had been looking.

The whitenette and the blonde journeyed onward to find Gon and Sheori. Gon's dark blue tank top had a small rip in it, nothing Sheori couldn't sew back together.

"Sheori! Gon!" Kana said when they were within hearing distance of them.

"I thought you said you were going fishing, Killua?" Sheori asked.

"Yep, I brought back the rare Slowkana fish." Then, leaning in closer to Sheori's ear he whispered "Bet she won't get that until the Exam is over."

Kanamakia knelt next to Gon.


End file.
